Hey Stephen
by crepus96
Summary: Bella escribio una caancion para el concurso de fin de año y la canta coon sus amigas para quien es la cancion?


_Close your __eyes and make believe_

_This is where you want be_

_Alice._ Pensé cuando escuche sonar mi celular, entre que me cambio el tono de llamada y me llama a las…me fije el reloj de mi cómoda…si definitivamente voy a matar a Alice, son las 6 de la mañana, y es viernes. ¡Oh no! Viernes 5 de diciembre. Hoy era el concurso, por eso me llama tenemos que ensayar la canción. Conteste la llamada

-Alice-dije con voz alterada

-Bella, tienes que venir a la escuela, tenemos que ensayar es ahora o nunca-creo que ella esta mas alterada que yo.

-Ok, me visto y voy hacia halla-dije rápidamente, corté cuando escuche el ok de Alice, y me levante de mi cama, me puse mis jeans favoritos con una blusa azul, sabiendo el porqué.

Deje una nota a Charlie diciendo que ya me había ido y que iba a desayunar en la casa de Alice, sabiendo ya que era mentira.

Me metí a mi camioneta, y empecé a andar hacia la escuela la razón por la que estoy alterada es hace unos meses paso algo…

Flashback

Estábamos en la hora del almuerzo estaba sentada con Jasper, Emmett, Ben, Edward, Rosalie, Alice y Ángela. Estaba todo tranquilo, hasta que llego el director, golpeo una mesa que reconocí como la mesa de las fans de Edward, todas se asustaron, y yo me reí con disimulo, no necesitaba otra razón para que me odiaran. El director empezó a hablar:

-Alumnos, este fin de año va haber un concurso de talento, donde espero, que todos los alumnos participen, gracias por su atención-dijo y luego se retiro, dejando a todos los alumnos emocionados con la idea, yo no sabía si participar o no, hasta que las chicas decidieron elegir por mí.

-Deberíamos hacer una banda, nosotras juntas, no creen chicas-dijo Rose, Alice y Ángela dijeron muy entusiasmadas si, todas se giraron a mí y yo solamente asentí,_ si no puedes con ellos, úneteles_ pensé.

Fin del Flashback

Y estuvimos los últimos meses practicando una canción que me dijeron que escribiera. Porque decían que yo era buena en eso.

Ellas sabían quien me gustaba, mi mejor amigo del alma Edward Cullen, la canción que hice la quería poner Hey Edward, pero sabía que eso sería muy directo así que lo cambia a Stephen.

Llegue a la escuela a las seis treinta, vi a las chicas sentadas en la escalera de la entrada de la escuela. Fui hacia ellas y les dije:

-¿Listas chicas? –

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Era el momento, los chicos no iban a participar así que estaban en los asientos, mirando el show, todas estábamos nerviosas éramos las ultimas, antes estaban las zorras parte del club de fans de Edward, Lauren y Jessica. Ellas "bailaban" si se puede decir que refregarse entre ellas, con la canción de fondo Take me on the floor de las Verónicas, todo el público masculino estaban, muy eufóricos por eso.

-Ahora damas, caballeros, alumnos de la escuela las ultimas concursantes, las señoritas, Alice Cullen-salió Alice hacia el escenario y se escucharon unos aplausos, y vimos como ella se sentó en la batería-Rosalie Hale-otra sonda de aplausos y Rose tomo su guitarra-Ángela Webber-aplausos, y Ang tomo el bajo-Y Isabella Swan-salí hacia el escenario, aplausos y me puse detrás del micrófono.

Empecé a hablar-Bueno esta canción va dedicada a alguien muy especial, y aquí vamos-empezó a tocar la batería Alice y luego las guitarras:

_Hey __Stephen_

_I know looks can be deceiving_

_But I know I saw a light in you_

_As we walked we were talking_

_I didn't say half the things I wanted to_

Empecé a recordar todo lo que viví con el

_Of all the girls tossing rocks_

_At your window_

_I'll be the one waiting there_

_Even when it's cold_

Me acuerdo ese día que estaba con Edward y empezamos a escuchar rocas en la ventana, y vimos que eran las de su club de fans, fue muy gracioso

_Hey __Stephen_

_Boy you might have me believing_

_I don't always have to be alone_

Esa extraña rareza de querer estar solo no la entendía

_(CHORUS__)_

_'Cause I can't help it_

_If you look like an angel_

Si que parece un ángel

_Can't help that I if I want to_

_Kiss you in the rain so_

Tal vez eso no lo haya vivido pero me gustaría sentir sus labios sobre los míos y el agua entre medio.

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling __since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_I can't help myself_

No ayuda mucho al comportarse como un caballero siempre

_Hey __Stephen_

_I've been holding back this feeling_

_So I've got some things to say to you_

Como me encantaría decirle que me gusto desde que lo conocí el primer día de clases de la secundaria

_(Ha)I seen it all so I thought_

_But I never seen nobody shine_

_The way you do_

_The way you walk_

_Way you talk_

_Way you say my name_

_It's beautiful, wonderful_

_Don't you ever change?_

Era genial escuchar como sale mi nombre de esos hermosos labios, su forma de hablar, su voz aterciopelada

_Hey Stephen_

_Why are people always leaving?_

_I think you and I should stay the same_

Siempre seriamos Edward y Bella

_(CHORUS)_

_'Cause I can't help it_

_If you look like an angel_

_Can't help that I if I want to_

_Kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_I can't help myself_

_They're dimming the street lights_

_You're perfect for me_

Es completamente perfecto él, la perfección en persona

_Why aren't you here tonight?_

_I'm waiting alone now so come on_

_And come out and pull me near_

_Shine, shine, shine_

Brilla Edward

_Hey Stephen_

_I could give you fifty reasons_

_Why I should be the one you choose_

_All those other girls_

_Well they're beautiful_

Dije esa parte viendo al grupo de fan de Edward

_But would they write a song for you?_

_(Ha ha)_

_(CHORUS)_

_I can't help it_

_If you look like an angel_

_Can't help it I if I want to_

_Kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_I can't help myself_

_(CHORUS)_

_If you look like an angel_

_Can't help that I if I want to_

_Kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_I can't help myself..._

Terminamos la canción con palmas, y roñando los dedos y todo la gente presente no aplaudió y des de que empecé a canta la canción me digne a ver a Edward estaba con la boca entre abierta y sonriendo con la sonrisa que me encanta, la torcida.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*__*

El concurso la ganamos nosotras, y fuimos a celebrarlo a Mc Donald, las chicas fueron en el Porche de Alice y los chicos en el Jeep de Emmett, pero Edward me había dicho que quería hablar conmigo de algo importante, y le dijimos a los demás que íbamos en su Volvo, ya estábamos en el pero Edward no lo arrancaba

-Entonces…-empezó él-

-Entonces, ¿qué?-dije yo

-¿Quién es Stephen?-dijo el

-Ehh...pues…eh-dije nerviosa no sabia como empezar

-¿Es Newton?-dijo el ¿furioso?

-¡No!-grite como pudo haber pensado que era Mike .Ewww. Mejor soy ¿directa?

-Entonces ¿quién?-dijo Edward ya ¿ansioso?

Mejor soy directa ya que-Eres tu-termine en un susurro, mirando hacia abajo ruborizada.

Mire de reojo a Edward y el estaba como en shock y escuche su susurro diciendo-¿Yo?-

-¿Por qué lo dudas?-dije siguiendo el tono bajo

-No es posible, tu nunca me…-dijo el

-Yo ¿Qué?-dije nervioso si no me corresponde, me quedo yo como tonta no él.

-Tu eres hermosa, no tiene sentido que te fijes en mi-dijo avergonzado y yo me ruboricé mas de lo que estaba

-Me parece que estas invirtiendo los papeles Edward-dije yo levantando la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos, esas esmeraldas verdes.

-Entonces en serio soy yo-dijo realmente sorprendido, y no sé de donde saque el coraje de acercarme a él y besarlo, pero lo hice.

Y woow sus labios eran como una droga para mi, dulces e intoxicantes. Todo a la vez, y cuando se nos acabo el aire, lamentablemente nos tuvimos que separar, en ese momento Edward me susurro:

-Te amo-

-Yo también-dije feliz sabiendo que me correspondiera.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_*_*_*_*_

**Segundo one-shot que hago muy feliz por cierto.**

**Le pido que dejen review y que se pasen por mis otros fics.**

**AH antes que se me olvide voten en mi perfil cual de las historias quieren, puse un pequeño resumen de que se trata cada uno y como es.**

**Se me cuiddan de la gripe che**

**Besos**

**Bye**

**crepus96**


End file.
